Cursed
by neo123
Summary: Ryou visits a cathedral. The visit ends with bloodshed and understanding.


Jaazi: Meh…stupid writer's block…well, this is a little oneshot so that I could TRY and get rid of it.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

**Cursed**

Ryou wandered into the cathedral. It was large with tall stain glass windows that depicted scenes from the Holy Bible. It was dark and quiet. His footsteps echoed in the large building as he moved between the benches towards the altar. Suddenly, an aged man in robes appeared before the altar.

"Hello, how may help you?" he asked in a kind voice. Ryou nearly cried in relief.

"Father Peter! Help me, please!" he begged frantically clutching at the priest's robes.

"Calm down, child! I can only help if you tell me what's the matter," the priest said laying a comforting hand on the frantic boy's shoulder. Ryou sobbed.

"Please! Rid me of this curse! I'll repent for my sins, just please banish this evil within me!" he cried desperately. The priest's eyes widened.

"What evil? Son, you'll have to explain things better," Father Peter reasoned.

From beneath his shirt, Ryou pulled out the Millennium Ring. Without removing it from his neck, he showed it to the priest. His crystal tears falling onto its surface as his trembling hand held it.

"I'm cursed. Make this evil spirit leave. I'm sorry for any evils I have committed, but please…I…I c-can't…make him leave me alone," Ryou cried.

"An evil spirit? You poor child…I'll have to…I'll have to perform an exorcism," Father Peter said, getting up, "Just wait here while I get…"

"No! Don't leave me alone with him!" Ryou cried as the priest left. Ryou sobs echoed in the cold cathedral. He hiccupped and jumped when he heard a familiar dark chuckle.

_"Yadonushi, what do you think you're doing?" _the voice cackled.

"Leave me alone!" the boy cried out.

_"Tsk, tsk, Yadonushi. Is that any way to treat me? Don't I pay my rent nicely? I always pay it on time…Or is it not enough?"_

"No…go away."

"Shh, don't worry. I'll rid you of that spirit soon," the priest said as he rushed up to Ryou. That's when Ryou heard the spirit laugh. A laugh that always preceded the death of an innocent.

Before his very eyes, the priest froze, eyes wide. His body convulsed erratically. He let out choked whimpers, spittle and blood coming from his mouth. Blood poured from his lip down his chin, staining his once clean robes. Sudden red gashes appeared in the priest's chest as if he were clawed at by a horrendous blood thirsty beast. With one last convulsion, the priest's eyes glazed over and his now dead body fell to the stone floor with a loud thud that echoed off the walls of the cathedral he once preached in.

Ryou gasped, tears glimmering in his emerald eyes. The spirit laughed maniacally.

_"Did you honestly think this **mortal** could rid you of me, Yadonushi?"_

"It wasn't…it wasn't the priest who could help me, but…it was whom the priest represented. God is supposed to be merciful," Ryou whispered hoarsely. He felt his knees give way beneath him. He barely realized that he was now kneeling in the pool of blood near the priest's body. The spirit snorted disdainfully.

_"Gods are anything but merciful,"_ he said derisively.

"I haven't done anything…why is god punishing me? Why won't he rid me of you?" Ryou whispered more to himself than to the spirit. The spirit laughed.

_"All the gods of Egypt couldn't lay a holy finger on me! Did you honestly believe your **one god** could harm me? Me, the King of Thieves? I who desecrated tombs and defiled temples to slap the gods in the face?"_

"I don't want you here. I won't help you with your plans, you know that as well as I do. I refuse to be by your side. I've died before just to stop you! I'll do it again! I'll die again to destroy you!" Ryou yelled angrily, tired of feeling weak, tired of feeling helpless. The spirit didn't answer right away.

_"Why do you want me to leave you? Why do you hate me so much?"_ the spirit asked suddenly, his voice devoid of its usual insanity. Ryou paused.

"…You've hurt my friends. You've used my body for your own needs. You always take control without my consent and return it damaged. You always lock me in my soul room and won't let me out for days on end," Ryou said hesitantly.

_"I've only damaged it once…even if I asked, you wouldn't let me use your body… and your **friends**, for lack of a better term, do they even care for you?"_

"Of course they care! They're my friends!" Ryo shouted.

_"They don't! When have they worried for you? When have they, during all of their self-righteous lectures, ever remembered you? Ever considered you or even thanked you for all of your sacrifices?"_ the spirit yelled back. Gazing into the pool of crimson blood, Ryou saw the spirit's eyes spark with anger. The spirit had even stolen his reflection.

Suddenly, the spirit's anger dissipated and a smirk formed on his features.

_"You yourself said that you've even **died** for them. Not even that made you worthy of being in their little group. But I'm here…I'm always here and you…"_ the spirit stopped. A flicker of pain flashed in his eyes so quickly that it made Ryou doubt the pain was there in the first place.

"I-I what?" Ryou asked nervously. Curiosity overrode his common sense.

_"I'm always here and **you always ignore my existence!** Ignore **me!** You have the nerve to **defy me!**"_ the spirit's anger-filled screams ricocheted in Ryou's mind causing him to flinch.

"…cursed. I'm cursed," Ryou murmured to himself, still staring at the pool of blood, not really seeing the spirit's reflection. The spirit's harsh gaze softened.

_"Cursed. Yadonushi, **we** are cursed. We are destined to be alone, to hurt, for eternity. Cursed by the Pharaoh, alone because of the Pharaoh. He and his little friends are at fault. They damned us to this existence. They left you so that you could feel alone and empty inside. But **I'm** here. I'm **always **here. Always,"_ the spirit murmured gently, _"I'll **never** abandon you."_

Ryou reached out and let his fingers glide gently on the pool of blood, caressing the reflection of the spirit's face. The spirit closed his eyes and leaned into his host's caress. Ryou's once bright gaze was now dulled and broken. The spirit disappeared from the blood. Ryou let out a startled sound, glancing around.

_"Shh, shh. You're not alone. Cursed, but not alone."_

Ryou looked up as the spirit's incorporeal form slowly solidified next to Ryou. The spirit gazed at his blood-covered host, purring softly. Reaching down, the now solid spirit took his host's bloodied hand and licked the blood off the fingers.

"Never alone? Never again? You promise?" Ryou whimpered softly.

"I promise. I'm never leaving **my** pretty little Yadonushi," the solidified spirit assured.

The spirit dipped his finger into the pool of cold blood and gently traced gory marks onto Ryou's pale face. Ryou smiled and giggled insanely.

"**My** pretty Curse."

"Is that my name now, Yadonushi? Your **_friends_** think of me as Bakura," the spirit asked. Ryou's eyes hardened.

"I have no one but my Curse. Just my Curse and me," Ryou whispered brokenly as his 'curse' embraced him.

"That's my little Yadonushi. You're a quick-study. What should we do with the priest?" 'Curse' asked. Ryou giggled.

"Can we just go home, Curse? Please? I'm tired," Ryou asked.

"Of course, Yadonushi. 'Curse' is always here for you," Bakura replied.

Bakura picked up his host, bridal-style. Ryou giggled and snuggled into 'Curse's' arms.

"I love my Curse," he murmured before drifting into a slumber.

Bakura looked at Ryou's sleeping face. Trailing a hand through Ryou's matted hair, his inanity clouded mind registered what Ryou said. He smiled, his overly sharpened canines gleaming in the dark.

"I'll always be your Curse."

* * *

Jaazi: o.O Wow. Yeah, that was kinda weird. Meh, stupid writer's block. Well, review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
